KOHANA'S SERIES CH 1GIOVANNI'S SEARCH BEGINS
by Kohana-Inuyasha
Summary: Kohana, is a young 11 Pokemon trainer and school girl living a happy life, until Giovanni, her evil uncle finds out the that there is something special about her, so he gives the mission to Jessie, James and Meowth capture and bring her too him.


GIOVANNI'S SEARCH BEGINS  
  
Episode 1  
  
Main Characters  
  
Kohana  
  
Jessie  
  
James  
  
Meowth  
  
Giovanni  
  
Wendy (a Team Rocket Secretary)  
  
Yue (Kohana's friend)  
  
OPENING SETTING: Team Rocket Headquarters  
  
OPENING SCENE: Giovanni is seen sitting in his office chair, with his loyal Persian sleeping beside him on the floor, with Wendy standing before him.  
  
GIOVANNI: Have you out the location of what I told you to search for?  
  
WENDY: Yes, sir.  
  
GIOVANNI: Excellent! Are there any of my rockets close to her by any chance?  
  
WENDY: *nodding a yes* There is.I have scanned the area and came across the only two close.  
  
GIOVANNI: And they are?  
  
WENDY: Jessie and James  
  
GIOVANNI: Jessie? James?  
  
WENDY: The two who have NOT sent a single Pokemon or pay off any of their debts.  
  
GIOVANNI: Those two bumbling idiots, who I should have fired a long time ago.  
  
WENDY: Would you me like to search for other possible candidates?  
  
GIOVANNI: No, if they can't capture any Pokemon. They should be able to capture a single little child.  
  
WENDY: So you giving them the assignment?  
  
GIOVANNI: Get in touch with them immediately.  
  
WENDY: *bows respectfully* As you wish. *Wendy turns and leaves not happy at all* (mumbling on the way out) Damn you, Jessie  
  
GIOVANNI: Did you say something, Wendy?  
  
WENDY: No sir.  
  
(Wendy walks out the door closing it behind her, as Giovanni looks at his laptop screen.)  
  
GIOVANNI: (laughs an evil laugh) So my dear Kohana, I have found you. Very soon I shall have you working for me, I was hoping for your parents to raise you to love Team Rocket, but I guess I'll have to.  
  
Fade out  
  
SCENE: Jessie and James are sitting in the forest not to far away from the town, sitting on a park bench.  
  
JAMES: Well, we've lost track of those kids, again  
  
JESSIE: You know something, James; to tell you the truth I don't really care anymore.  
  
JAMES: Why? Pikachu is our main goal, remember?  
  
JESSIE: I'm sick and tired of losing to little children all the time and being thunder bolted. I want to torture someone else.  
  
JAMES: *crosses his arms* I wouldn't mind something new, either. I do recall that boss never told us bring him Pikachu.  
  
JESSIE: Your right, we decided go after on our own free will.  
  
JAMES: Well, when do you think the boss will give us a special mission of our own?  
  
JESSIE: Who knows James? We'll be lucky if he would even trust us with a mission.  
  
(Meowth comes running up the path towards his friends carrying an envelope.)  
  
MEOWTH: Jessie? James?  
  
JAMES & JESSIE: (look to Meowth) Huh?  
  
MEOWTH: You never guess what just happened?  
  
JESSIE: What?  
  
MEOWTH: One of da bosses secret messengers just sent us a new mission.  
  
JAMES & JESSIE: WHAT?  
  
JAMES: Are you sure it was a real messenger?  
  
MEOWTH: Yeah.here look for yerselves (Meowth hands the envelope to Jessie.)  
  
JESSIE: (opens it up) Let's see.  
  
JAMES: Hurry up, Jessie. I wanna see.I wanna see  
  
JESSIE: Ok, ok James, geesh. (pulling out the letter and reads it) Get to a PC Phone as soon as you receive this letter from my messenger and call him. *then pulls out the floppy disk* A computer disk?  
  
JAMES: Which way is the nearest phone?  
  
MEOWTH: *points down the path* A little over a mile down the path.  
  
(Jessie, James and Meowth walk towards the town.)  
  
Fade out  
  
Fade in  
  
SETTING: School Dorms  
  
SCENE: Two young girls are seen sitting on bed studying for 6th grade finals.  
  
YUE: *writing some science notes* My brain is starting to hurt..*looks up to the other girl which is Kohana* Hey, Kohana let borrow your notes.  
  
KOHANA: *working on her math, looks away from her worksheet and up to Yue* How many times are you going to ask me that, Yue?  
  
YUE: Until you say yes.  
  
KOHANA: It was your responsibility to get the lecture notes from Mr. Yama the day you returned from being sick.  
  
YUE: I know, but I figured I could always count on you to bail me out.  
  
KOHANA: *sighs and pulls out her science notebook out of her backpack* Don't copy everything, ok?  
  
YUE: *hugs Kohana* Oh, thank you Kohana. You're the best!  
  
KOHANA: Yeah, yeah.This the last time, though.  
  
YUE: Deal! Next time I'll be sure not to be sick on the days of note taking days.  
  
KOHANA: Tomorrow when we get out of school, we have to start packing for camp, don't forget.  
  
YUE: Yeah, I know  
  
KOHANA: I hope this camp will be fun.  
  
YUE: Me too.  
  
KOHANA: Maybe we'll get a new Pokemon while we're there too.  
  
YUE: You think so?  
  
KOHANA: Yeah, maybe.  
  
YUE: We'll we should go to the Poke'mart after school tomorrow to get a few Poke'balls.  
  
KOHANA: Sure, we can do that. Now let's get back to studying.  
  
(Kohana and Yue go back to studying.)  
  
Fade out  
  
Fade in  
  
SCENE: Jessie, James and Meowth in the town at PC phone booth.  
  
JESSIE: *standing inside with James standing beside her* Let's see.*dials the number on the letter*  
  
Scene Switches too Team Rocket headquarters.  
  
SCENE: Wendy is seen sitting at her desk checking Team Rocket files on the computer when her phone rings.  
  
WENDY: *answers the phone* Team Rocket Headquarters  
  
JESSIE: *seeing Wendy in the PC* Wendy?  
  
WENDY: *pretending to be surprised* Jessie?  
  
JESSIE: We got a letter from the boss, saying he wants to speak with us.  
  
WENDY: Oh..um yeah, just hold on a second and I'll put you through (Wendy puts Jessie on hold and contacts Giovanni.)  
  
GIOVANNI: (answering his phone) Yes, what is it?  
  
WENDY: Jessie is on line 2 sir.  
  
GIOVANNI: Excellent, send her though.  
  
WENDY: Yes, sir. *gets back on with Jessie* Jessie? You still there?  
  
JESSIE: Yeah?  
  
WENDY: I'm putting you through now. (Wendy sends the call to Giovanni's office.)  
  
Scene switches to Giovanni's office  
  
GIOVANNI: *begins to talk to Jessie* Jessie! James! Meowth! As you may already know. I AM SICK AND TIRED OF ALL YOUR FAILURES!!!  
  
JESSIE, JAMES & MEOWTH: *nervous*  
  
GIOVANNI: I should fire all three of you right now.  
  
JESSIE, JAMES & MEOWTH: *gulp*  
  
GIOVANNI: But.  
  
JESSIE, JAMES & MEOWTH: But?  
  
GIOVANNI: I'm giving you ONE final chance to stay on the team.  
  
JAMES: Really?  
  
GIOVANNI: Yes, SO MESS IT UP. Do you have the floppy with you?  
  
JESSIE: *holds it up* This?  
  
GIOVANNI: Yes, get to somewhere where you can use a computer and print in color.  
  
MEOWTH: Da town library is close by.  
  
GIOVANNI: Go there and get the information that's on that disk.  
  
JAMES: What is it about?  
  
GIOVANNI: There is a picture of a little girl and some brief info. I want the three of you find her and bring her to me, she's in the town your in right now. It is very crucial that you get her to me as soon as possible.  
  
JESSIE: Is there something we should know about her?  
  
GIOVANNI: Not yet; when you three bring her to me. I will fill you in on all the details.  
  
MEOWTH: Dat's all.  
  
GIOVANNI: I will reward you three well, if you succeed.  
  
JESSIE: Leave it to us.  
  
JAMES: We'll bring you this child who ever she is.  
  
MEOWTH: Yeah.  
  
GIOVANNI: NOW GO!!! Send me an update once in awhile. (Giovanni hangs up.)  
  
JESSIE: *hangs up the phone* Did you hear that?  
  
MEOWTH: Dis kid he wants is really important to him.  
  
JAMES: And he just gave us the mission on capturing her.  
  
(Jessie, James and Meowth get into a huddle.)  
  
JESSIE: I got my wish.  
  
JAMES: We're about to make a new friend.  
  
MEOWTH: Watch your back girly, Team Rocket's comin for ya.  
  
JESSIE: First we head to the town library and find out who it is.  
  
JAMES: Then find her, which should be easy.  
  
MEOWTH: Capture and take her to the boss.  
  
JESSIE: Ok, team let's move out.  
  
JAMES & MEOWTH: Roger  
  
(Jessie, James and Meowth head towards the town library.)  
  
Fade out  
  
Fade in  
  
SCENE: Kohana and Yue just finishing up the last bit of homework.  
  
KOHANA: Well, I'm finished.  
  
YUE: Me too, finally.  
  
KOHANA: *looks at her watch* It's only 6. It's still kinda early. I think Bellsprout and I will head to the library.  
  
YUE: Ok, I'll stay here and make something for us to eat.  
  
KOHANA: Alright.*stands up and pulls out her Poke'ball* Bellsprout come on out.  
  
(Kohana's Bellsprout comes out of her Poke'ball.)  
  
BELLSPROUT: Bell.(standing on the bed) Bellsprout  
  
KOHANA: *bends down to her friend* I thought you might like to join me outside the ball, for a stroll down the road.  
  
BELLSPROUT: *jumps up and down happily and then up into Kohana's arms* Bell.  
  
KOHANA: *hugs her Pokemon* I'll take that as a yes.  
  
YUE: *snickers*  
  
KOHANA: *walking towards the door with Bellsprout on her shoulder* I'll be back in about in hour or so.  
  
YUE: Ok.  
  
(Kohana walks out the door.)  
  
Fade out  
  
Fade in  
  
SCENE: Jessie, James and Meowth reaching the town library.  
  
JAMES: Here it is.  
  
JESSIE: It's a good thing we asked for directions or we never would have gotten here.  
  
(Jessie, James and Meowth walk inside, Kohana comes in behind them a few minutes later.)  
  
KOHANA: Thank goodness its starting to cool down a little bit *gives Bellsprout some water*  
  
BELLSPROUT: *drinking some* Bell.  
  
(James sits at a computer with Jessie and Meowth standing behind as Kohana walks behind them.)  
  
JAMES: *getting onto the internet* *hums a little bit*  
  
JESSIE: *puts the floppy into the disk drive* Ok, James it's in.  
  
KOHANA: *sits down at the computer next to James* Ok, Bellsprout just stay close to me and so I can get online for an hour and see who's on.  
  
JESSIE: *looks over to Kohana* Hmm.. *gasps*  
  
KOHANA: *looks up* Huh?  
  
JESSIE: *staring right at her* YOU!!!  
  
KOHANA: JESSIE!!!  
  
JAMES & MEOWTH: *looks up* Jessie?  
  
JAMES: Jessie, keep your voice down.  
  
JESSIE: *motions James and Meowth to look to the right* THE LITTLE TWERP  
  
JAMES: Hmm.*the saved document opens up*  
  
MEOWTH: Der's da information..  
  
JAMES: *hits the print button* I'll go get it. (James gets the printed document from the libraian and looks at photo.)  
  
KOHANA: *goes to leave* I better go.  
  
JESSIE: *grabs Kohana's arm* What's the matter didn't you miss me?  
  
JAMES: *taps Jessie on the shoulder* Hey, Jessie?  
  
JESSIE: *looks at James* WHAT IS IT? I'm busy.  
  
JAMES: *takes the other arm* SHE'S THE ONE  
  
KOHANA: *not even looking at either of them* One for what?  
  
JAMES: *walking back over to Jessie* The child the boss wants.It's her. *points directly at Kohana*  
  
JESSIE: Are you sure?  
  
JAMES: Here..*hands Jessie the photo*  
  
JESSIE: *looks a the photo, then Kohana* Well, it least we don't have to look very hard. And she's one of that twerps former travel buddies.  
  
JAMES: I knew that.  
  
MEOWTH: We's didn't have to look at all.  
  
(A Libraian walks over.)  
  
LIBRAIAN: Is there a problem here?  
  
JESSIE: *looks to the libraian* No, we're just leaving. *squeezes Kohana's arm* Right, Kohana?  
  
KOHANA: *looks at Jessie* Uh.  
  
JESSIE: *nodding a warning looking no*  
  
KOHANA: Yeah.  
  
LIBRIAN: Well, if your sure. *notices Jessie and James holding Kohana's arm* Why are you holding her like that?  
  
JESSIE: To keep her from getting to hyper.  
  
KOHANA: *sweatdrop*  
  
LIBRIAN: *looks down at Kohana* Are you allowing them to do this?  
  
KOHANA: *nods a yes* Uh-huh  
  
JAMES: Now if you'll excuse us.  
  
(Jessie and James walk by taking Kohana with them.)  
  
KOHANA: *to herself* Hey, what happened to Bellsprout? *looks around*  
  
JAMES: That was easy.  
  
JESSIE: Too easy.  
  
MEOWTH: Didn't dis kid have a Bellsprout with her?  
  
JESSIE: Oh yeah, she did. *looks to Kohana* Where'd it go?  
  
KOHANA: I don't know..*to herself* To get Yue  
  
JAMES: You've been abandon, it left and isn't coming back.  
  
KOHANA: I know Bellsprout didn't leave, she'll be back  
  
JESSIE: That may be ture, but we'll long gone before it does.  
  
KOHANA: What's this all about anyway?  
  
YUE'S VOICE: MAREEP!! USE THUNDER-BOLT  
  
MAREEP: *charging up* MAAAAAAA----REEEPPPPPPPP!!!  
  
KOHANA: *looks to the right* YUE!!!  
  
(Jessie, James and Meowth get struck by the electricity)  
  
JESSIE, JAMES & MEOWTH: *getting shocked*  
  
KOHANA: *joins Yue* Great timing, Yue.  
  
BELLSPROUT: *runs to Kohana and jumps into her arms* Bellsprout.  
  
KOHANA: Hi, Bellsprout. Thank you for getting help. *looks to Yue* And thank you, Yue  
  
YUE: No problem, you should Mareep, too.  
  
MAREEP: *joins Yue* Reep.  
  
KOHANA: *kneels down and pets Mareep* You too, Mareep.  
  
MAREEP: *admiring the petting* Reeppp.  
  
JESSIE, JAMES & MEOWTH: *slowly try to stand up*  
  
JESSIE: Th-is isn't o-o-over.  
  
KOHANA: *looks to them* You want more? Ok. *looks down to Bellsprout*  
  
BELLSPROUT: Bell..*drops herself to the ground*  
  
KOHANA: You know what to do, don't ya?  
  
BELLSPROUT: *begins to gather sunlight energy* Belllll..  
  
JESSIE, JAMES & MEOWTH: *sweatdrops* Et-oh.  
  
KOHANA: Fire the SOLAR BEAM!!!  
  
BELLSPROUT: SPPPRRROOOUUUTT! *fires her most powerful attack solar beam right at Team Rocket*  
  
(The Solar Beam hits them and ends with an explosion. Jessie, James and Meowth go flying into the sky.)  
  
KOHANA : Bye now!  
  
JESSIE: That twerp is as strong as ever.  
  
JAMES: But she was alone.  
  
MEOWTH: And yet, two little girls made us---  
  
JESSIE, JAMES & MEOWTH: Blast off, again.  
  
KOHANA: I miss seeing that.  
  
BELLSPROUT: *gets up to Kohana's shoulder* Bell  
  
YUE: It's a good thing I was on my way to the library; that's when I saw Bellsprout come running up the path. By the way, what was that all about?  
  
KOHANA: I don't know, Yue, but I don't think this is the end, they'll be back. *looks up into the sun setting sky*  
  
YUE: To try and take you?  
  
KOHANA: Yes, Yue; I believe our new lives are about to begin.  
  
Fade out  
  
End Credits 


End file.
